Kamen Rider DenO Puisi Sieg
by Pearl Victory
Summary: Dialah yang pertama bagiku. Menyapaku dalam kesendirian. Seorang putri..


**A/N :** Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Kamen Rider. Mohon kerjasamanya ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Den-o kepunyaan Shotaro Ishinomori

* * *

**-PUISI SIEG-**

**By : Angelic Heaven**

**

* * *

**

**Dialah yang pertama bagiku…..**

**Menyapaku….**

**Dalam kesendirian….**

**Seorang putri….**

"Sieg!"

Buak!

Pukulan hebat mendarat di pipi kiriku. Aku terjatuh dan mengusap ujung bibirku. Perih. Aku menegakkan tubuhku yang tersungkur dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku dibalik tubuhku.

**Dia menyapaku begitu kasar….**

**Tapi aku tahu….**

**Dia begitu perhatian padaku….**

**Terlalu sayang…**

"Ada apa, Putri?" tanyaku kepada seorang wanita bernama Hana diikuti oleh Momotaros beserta yang lainnya.

"Kau…," geramnya. "Merasuki tubuh Ryoutarou lagi!"

"Begitulah. Saya akan keluar dari tubuh Ryoutarou tapi… kau!" menunjuk kearah Momotaros. "Bisakah keluar dari kamar pangeran?"

"Apa? ini Den-Liner! bukan kamarmu! Aarrrggghh…."

"Lalu yang disitu" menunjuk kearah Urataros "Yang berwarna biru, lalu kuning dan berlanjut warna ungu, kalian boleh pergi dari kamar saya, sekarang!" Lanjutnya, tidak mendengarkan perkataan Momotaros yang sedang dihadang oleh Urataros dan Kintaros agar tidak memukul wajah Ryoutarou untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sieg! Cepat keluar dari tubuh Ryoutarou." bentak Hana.

"Baiklah, jika putri yang meminta."

**Aku akan melindunginya…**

**Karna dia adalah putri-ku…**

**Dan aku akan melakukan apa-pun….**

**Demi kebahagiaannya…**

Aku keluar dari tubuh Ryoutarou. Walau aku tidak mengikat kontrak dengannya, aku bisa merasukinya. Sekarang inilah tubuh asliku, berwarna putih dengan bulu-bulu sayap dikedua pundakku.

"Sieg?" Ryoutarou tersadar, wajahnya begitu pucat karna kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, Sieg memakai tubuh Ryoutarou untuk berkeliling kota hanya ingin melihat hotel mewah dan restoran ternama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ryoutarou?" Tanya Hana cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah saja."

"Kau lihat!" Momotaros membuka suara. "Akibat kau berkeliling kota, Ryoutarou kelelahan."

"Yah, memang harus seperti itu seorang bawahan" jawabku tenang. Momotaros tersentak.

"Kaaauuu!" Momotaros mengepalkan tangannya karna sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Sieg terhadap Ryoutarou.

"Tunggu Momotaros!" dengan tubuh kelelahan, Ryoutarou menahan Momotaros agar tidak ada perkelahian di dalam Den-Liner.

"Sieg mengajakku berkeliling karna….."

"Ada Imagin!"

"Apa? Dimana?" Tanya Hana.

"Ditempat si burung tadi berkeliling kota. Oi Ryoutarou, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Momotaros.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayo kita jalan."

* * *

Terdengar teriakan memilukan orang-orang yang di ganggu oleh imagin, menghancurkan gedung-gedung ternama. Semua berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Seseorang terdiam melihat peristiwa itu, mungkinkah dia yang mengikat kontrak dengan imagin itu?

"Aku akan menghancurkan gedung ini!" tembakan terus dilancarkannya tanpa ampun. Dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan gedung yang menjadi sebuah kenangan.

"Ore Sanjou!" suara itu terdengar begitu kasar. "Hei! Cumi-cumi sekarang lawanlah aku! Henshin!" (sword form)

"Ore Sanjou! Ryoutarou, kita lawan dia." Momotaros mengeluarkan pedang andalannya berlari menuju Imagin tapi sudah terlambat….

"Perjanjian sudah selesai….."

Ternyata yang membuat perjnjian itu adalah seorang anak remaja yang teringat adiknya yang sudah lama meninggal dan gedung-gedung restoran ternama yang dihancurkan oleh imagin itu adalah kenangannya bersama adik kecilnya.

"20 Februari 2001, apa yang terjadi pada masa ini?" Ryoutarou menunjukkan sebuah tiket bertuliskan tanggal kejadian yang terdapat pada memori sang anak.

"Itu adalah masa saat aku dan adikku menyukai berbagai macam makanan di tempat-tempat restoran ternama. Karna adikku bercita-cita ingin menjadi koki terhebat dikota ini, tapi cita-citanya lenyap saat adikku kecelakaan dan menyebabkan dia meninggal. Aku sangat merindukan senyum adikku yang sangat mencinta makanan."

Ryoutarou terdiam. "Jadi kamu menghancurkan gedung-gedung restoran ternama karna teringat adikmu?"

Anak itu mengangguk mengeluarkan air mata penuh penyesalan.

"Kita pergi Ryoutarou. Tiket!"

* * *

"Kau pergi kemana saat bersama Ryoutarou?" Hana menemani Sieg sendirian. Urataros sedang merayu Naomi, Kintaros tidur sambil mendengkur dan Ryuutaros sedang menggambar Nee-san dengan wajah gembira.

"Saya pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana saat bayi (saat dalam kandungan) saya di ajak jalan-jalan oleh bunda, saya hanya mengenangnya."

Hana terdiam. "Jadi, kamu sedang merindukan bayi itu?"

Sieg mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Hana. "Begitulah, itu sebabnya saya menggunakan tubuh Ryoutarou."

"Sieg, maafkan aku telah menuduhmu." Hana menyesal mengingat dia telah memukul sieg dengan kasar.

"yah, tidak apa-apa. saya senang putri menemani saya sekarang." Sieg memeluk Hana lembut. Tapi apa daya, pukulan mengenai pipinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bodoh!" Hana meninggalkan sieg yang terkapar tidak bergerak.

"Sekarang, saatnya mengeluarkan jurus Hissatsu-ku," Momotaros siap untuk menyerang. "Hissatsu versi 3." pedang itu melayang mengenai imagin secara bertubi-tubi hingga akhirnya hancur. "huh! Akhirnya selesai juga, Ryoutaro."

Ryoutarou mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tubuhnya kembali normal dan menuju Den-Liner untuk menemui Sieg dan menjelaskan maksud Sieg memakai tubuhnya kepada yang lain.

Ryoutarou berlari memasuki Den-Liner "Minna…..maksud sieg memakai tubuhku adalah…"

"Aku sudah tahu, Ryoutarou," potong Hana.

"Eh?, kau sudah tahu, Hana-san?"

Hana mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah diberitahu oleh Sieg dan semua imagin disini juga sudah aku ceritakan, mereka mengerti apa yang sedang Sieg rasakan."

Ryoutarou memandang semua imaginnya, mereka terlihat biasa saja, apalagi Momo yang dari tadi marah-marah dengan Sieg sekarang terlihat tenang.

"Terima kasih Hana-san"

"Sama-sama, Ryoutarou."

* * *

Sementara itu dikamar Sieg.

"Hmm…memang kamar ini begitu tenang. Cocok dengan kepribadian saya sebagai pangeran.

**Kebersamaan….**

**Membuatku tahu akan keberadaan…**

**Memory…**

**Dan masa….**

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat, karna saya baru di fandom ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya terima dengan baik ^_^

Terima kasih ^_^


End file.
